warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shellheart
Concerns *Finish Bluestar's Prophecy 19:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC) formerly ﻿ it says that rainflower is his mate formerly, but if erin hunter said they made up in starclan should we remove the formerly? what do you think whitestorm? 01:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle :Finish Bluestar's Prophecy : Boy or Girl? In the alliagences, Shellheart is a boy, but during the actual battle against Thunder Clan, he is refered to as a girl several times. Which is it?Hollytail 21:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail I think he is a boy. Could someone double-check or ask the erins? Im not sure. ClaraMy Talk Page 16:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) In the Allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy, it is said that he is a tom, despite appearing as a she-cat in the book. He is the father of Crookedstar and Oakheart, so it seems that he is a tom-cat. [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 03:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Rainflower? He is also the father of rainflower's kits in crookedstar's promise because during the storm and flood rainflower gives birth in a oak tree and names them stormkit for the storm and oakkit for the oak that protected them in the storm and although it never actually said he was the father it is hinted several times when brambleberry tells him to get herbs from her den and they come back empty pawed, he also asks several times if she was okay. 02:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Can I remove the alternate deputy image? Cause it looks like his real image. 00:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No, if it was approved, it was approved, and will stay. You can bring it up with PCA. 00:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, its his alt. for being a she-cat. The rules have been changed now, but it will still stay. 00:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't his mate stay as Lilystem until the book is actually released? And as you know, I am completely and utterly insane! 12:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I would think so, If we're going by the spoiler warning. When the book is released, we should change it to Rainflower. 17:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) But then again, One of the Erins released that he is the mother of Lilystem's kits. So, we'll just keep it as if he had two different mates. 17:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Elder Character Art Shellheart became an elder on page 388 of Crookedstar's Promise so shouldn't he get an Elder Character Art? ---Rockpelt 21:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) This is not the place to bring it up, but eventually, he will. It takes time; it's not a fast process. 22:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Blame PCA. :P I added it to the Characters-Needing-Art-list, but there are too many chararts right now so it will take a long time. :3 23:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Half-Brother's/Sisters? I apologize if this was the wrong place to bring this up, or if I have mixed something up, but shouldn't we add the "unnamed kits" as half-brother's/half-sisters? Because Mapleshade's former mate had those two kits as well, and if he was Shellheart's father.....I was confused on whether or not he was Shellheart's father or grandfather. :P Sorry if I was wrong!!! 03:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Snowfeather11 Lilystem listing as mate? I was stalking around this page and I saw in the trivia Shellheart is the father of Lilystem's kits. Something like that. Would that mean that they get listed as former mates and unknown kits...? 22:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) When I was reading Bluestar's Prophecy, she was said to have a gray tabby kit when Bluestar was a warrior. It could have been possible that Shellheart moved on and Crooked didn't think much about his father taking another mate. Of course, this is speculation, but I feel they could be listed as that 23:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Citation of Kits Citation number 10 says that Shellheart's kits were found to be his in the allegiances, but all it says is that Rainflower is the mother. Shouldn't we change it to Page 8, where it's revealed that he is the father? Starry Hawk 21:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it really matters. CloudyRoses (talk) 19:21, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Mistake? In the trivia it mentions that Crookedstar mistakingly forgets to mention his father as one of the cats sacificed by Mapleshade, but Shellheart died of a disease not a woundOwlheart1231 (talk) 05:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Shellheart was killed by a lump in his belly, I remember it in the book....It was briefly stated by the narrator/Crookedjaw/star's thoughts. Wasn't that what happened to Tawnyspots? SkyDawn1356 (talk) 21:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC)SkYDawn1356 Mother Victoria Holmes said on her Facebook page that Willownose is his mother. Link Thank you, but we can't use that cite, I'm afraid. She says "I think", meaning it may not be Willownose, too. 14:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC)